


Entanglement

by Kitty514



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a little bit of slow build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty514/pseuds/Kitty514
Summary: Who knew that a simple action would lead to Cisco reevaluating his relationship with Harry?





	

**Author's Note:**

> tw for a vomiting scene about 2/3 of the way in to the story, at the bar scene. It's not really descriptive though

“So if we can connect these two panels with an electric charge,” Cisco says, leaning further forward over the small transistor as he explains his idea to Harry, “we should be able to get this to work without it exploding.”

Harry gives Cisco an exasperated look, and Cisco takes it to mean that he doesn’t care about that tiny, tiny problem of potential third degree burns. 

“What?” Cisco demands, annoyed. “Please don’t tell me that you want to send Barry out there with something that could explode in his hands.” 

Harry rolls his eyes like what he’s thinking should be obvious. “No. I couldn’t see what you were talking about because your hair was in the way the whole time.” 

“Then you should have told me when I started into this _five minutes_ ago, Harry.” 

“I didn’t want to interrupt.” 

Cisco levels Harry with an incredulous stare. “Since when do you care about not interrupting me?” 

Harry mumbles something under his breath. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” 

Harry sighs and props his elbow up on the table. “Since Caitlin told me to stop because people think it’s rude and annoying.” 

Cisco tries to hold in a laugh but fails, earning him a glare. “I’m sorry, but when Caitlin gets onto you about something, you know it’s bad.” 

“My sentiments exactly.” 

Cisco tucks his hair behind his ears. “Will this work?” 

Harry shakes his head. “It still gets in the way.” He reaches a hand out tentatively towards Cisco’s head but stops short of touching him. “May I?” 

Cisco feels like he should say no. “Sure.” 

“Just… turn around a little. No, the other way.” 

When Cisco is turned with his back towards Harry, Harry pulls Cisco’s hair back gently. Cisco can feel him twisting and pulling the strands quickly and proficiently. He sits still until Harry’s hands leave his hair. Cisco reaches back to run his fingers across a perfect braid. He turns back to face Harry. 

“How do know how to do this?” Cisco asks. 

“I have a daughter, remember? She’s been here a while, in case you’ve actually forgotten.” 

“I don’t appreciate that sarcasm, mister. But that’s pretty cool that you know how to do that.” 

Harry shrugs nonchalantly, but seems less irritated than before. “Now, start from the beginning and tell me how you plan to make this thing work.” 

*** 

“Ramon.” 

Cisco looks up sharply when Harry grits out his name. “ _What_?” He snaps, already on edge from running on one hour of sleep and staring at a computer screen for three hours. 

“Your hair is getting in my coffee.” Harry walks over to grab his mug from beside Cisco, glancing down into with a frown. “I think I can see a hair in there.” 

Cisco feels the ends of his hair, which are wet with coffee. He groans. “God- fuck- you just had to leave your coffee right next me, didn’t you? Now I have to work with wet coffee hair swinging in my face.” 

Harry looks honest-to-god ready to fling his mug across the room. “How is this my fault? I’m not the one who has no spatial recognition.” 

Cisco points an angry finger at him, opening his mouth to fire a retort, but a chunk of his hair finds its way in there. He gags a little, pulling the hair out of his mouth. “That tastes like straight-up death, Harry. How do you drink that?” 

Harry places his mug back on the table forcefully. “Taste doesn’t matter when it comes to caffeine.” 

“Oh, cool, have fun with your lukewarm death drink, then. I’ll stick to actually enjoying what I drink.” Cisco flicks his hair out of his mouth once again. “God, that’s annoying.” 

Harry sets his jaw, not gracing Cisco with a reply. Instead, he grabs the chunk of Cisco’s hair that’s soaked with coffee and starts to braid it back over Cisco’s ear. Cisco sits in stunned silence the entire time, not sure what gave Harry the idea that they weren’t still bickering. Harry gives Cisco’s hair a little tug when he’s done, then retreats into the other room with his mug to get new coffee. 

Cisco makes a face at the door, gesturing wildly to himself for a moment. He gets it in his head that it was just one of Harry’s tactics to try to win the argument. He doesn’t make a sound when Harry returns a minute later, still carrying his mug. Cisco does, however, stare at him as he walks by, trying to get Harry to stop ignoring him. Harry doesn’t acknowledge his staring, crossing back to the other side of the room to continue working out his equation on the whiteboard. 

*** 

Cisco can tell that Joe is trying to hold back an amused smile when he walks up to the detective’s desk. This time, he’s got three hours of sleep under his belt, so he’s more awake than he’s been the entire week. 

“Do I have something on my face?” Cisco asks, rubbing his cheeks. 

“No.” Joe replies with a smile. “I’ve just never seen you with your hair up. That’s some intricate work you’ve got going on there.” 

Cisco immediately reaches up, feeling the hair that’s been twisted back into a perfect bun, complete with braids running through it. “Oh. That was- I, um, I didn’t do that.” 

“Who did it, then?” 

Cisco’s face heats up a little, remembering how Harry had tied his hair back when it kept getting stuck in the various parts of the backup engine for the lab while he was working on it. “It doesn’t matter. What does matter is that I’ve got that super top secret super cool gun for you. Of course, I have to run it through Singh first, but afterwards I’ll give it to you.” 

Joe claps him on the shoulder. “Good man. Singh’s in his office right now.” 

Cisco heads to the office, knocking politely on the door before opening it. Singh gives him the same amused look that Joe had. 

“I didn’t do my own hair.” Cisco says automatically. 

Singh laughs. “It looks good, though. Are you dating someone?” 

Cisco furrows his brow. “No. Why?” 

“It just seems kind of intimate to let someone do your hair like that.” Singh replies. 

Cisco shakes his head. “No. Nope. Not intimate at all.” He’s almost saying it to convince himself of that fact. 

Singh holds up a hand, entertained. “Alright, I get it. Just tell me what new contraption you’ve got this time.” 

*** 

“Do we seem intimate to you?” Cisco asks Barry the next day, lounging across two chairs in the cortex while he takes a break from working. 

“Me and you? I mean, I guess, but it’s because we’re close friends.” Barry answers absentmindedly, chewing on a twizzler while he checks the police scanner. 

“I meant me and Harry. But, hey, man, good to know.” 

Barry looks over at Cisco, taking the twizzler out of his mouth. “Is this a trick question?” 

“Why would it be a trick question?” 

“I don’t know. Like, if I say yes, you’ll get mad, but if I say no, you’ll also get mad.” 

“I’m not gonna get mad. I only want an honest answer.” 

Barry takes a bite out of the twizzler, chews, and swallows before speaking. “I guess I’d say yes. You two spend a lot of time together and it kinda shows. He’s nicer to you than anyone else here. Besides Jesse, of course. And you’re one of the only people he’ll touch for more than two seconds.” 

Cisco doesn’t know how to reply so he keeps quiet, mulling Barry’s words over. He and Harry are certainly closer now than they were when they first met, but that’s mainly due to the fact that they’re around each other all the time. Harry is here when Cisco comes in for work and he’s here when Cisco leaves- or decides to crash on the couch for the night. Their conversations go off with less hiccups, as well, which is saying a lot considering how often they argue. 

And, yes, maybe Harry goes around touching Cisco a bit more often than the rest of the team. But it’s things like a hand on Cisco’s shoulder or brushing Cisco’s hair out of his face when he’s got his hands full. Which, now that Cisco thinks about it, is pretty intimate. Cisco has always been opposed to people touching his hair, even with people he’s close to. 

Harry is without a doubt an attractive man. Everyone on Team Flash has admitted it. There’s something about perpetually messy hair and intelligent blue eyes and a slender body accentuated by black clothing and adept hands and- and everything else about Harry that Cisco can’t help but admire. 

Cisco sits up suddenly, his butt almost slipping through the gap in between the chairs. Barry jumps. 

“Did you vibe something?” Barry asks, concern in his voice. 

Cisco glances at Barry. “No. I’m fine. I forgot I had a thing to do.” He stands up, shoving the chairs back into place. “I’ll see you later, bro.” He walks out of the cortex with Barry’s goodbye at his back, and heads back to his corner of the lab. 

Harry is there, bent over a table, working on the transistor. He glances up when Cisco walks into the room, then focuses on the project again. 

Cisco makes it halfway across the room before he loses his nerve to ask Harry what the hell he thinks is going on between them. Cisco holds his hands out dramatically towards Harry’s back, wondering when in the ever-loving hell he started crushing on Harry without even noticing. Maybe he’s in some sort of purgatory where he’s being tested on his ability to resist embarrassing himself in any way. 

Which means he’s failed the test now that Harry has turned back around and is giving him a blank stare. 

“What are you doing, Ramon.” Harry says, no hint of a question to his voice, only resignation. 

Cisco drops his arms, letting them fall to his sides. “Practicing my Shakespearean poses.” 

“Dare I ask why?” 

“Not unless you’ve been double-dog dared, which you haven’t. So. That’s that. I’m going back to work.” Cisco walks over to the table farthest away from Harry and sits down. 

“Tell me again why I put up with you.” Harry says, loud enough for Cisco to hear. 

“Because you love and cherish me with all your heart, obviously.” Cisco responds without thinking. He looks over at Harry, fulling expecting him to roll his eyes. 

Instead, Harry is staring at Cisco with a slightly panicked expression on his face. 

“I was kidding, Harry.” Cisco rushes to say, certain he’s scared Harry with his defensive humor. Not good. Especially now. 

Harry’s face becomes an impassive mask. “I know.” He clears his throat. “I need your designs for the transistor.” 

“Right. They’re under here somewhere.” Cisco searches for the designs amongst the mountain of unsorted papers he’s been accumulating in the past couple of weeks. When he finds it, he pulls it out carefully, not wanting to disrupt any of the mountain’s stability. 

“Throw it over here.” Harry says, not a hint of teasing in his voice. 

“Uh, you do know how the physics of paper throwing works, right?” Cisco replies, flapping the paper in front of him. 

“Ramon-” 

“No, no, please, let me bring it all the way over to you because god knows I’m not crumpling this paper up just to throw it to you.” Cisco says as he walks over to Harry. When he gets there, he holds the paper out in a regal manner. “Milord. Totally nailing that Shakespeare shit.” 

“ _Cisco_ -” 

“ _What_?” Cisco waves the paper at Harry for him to take. 

Harry snatches the paper away from him and flings it at the table, where it flies up into the air for a split second before making its descent. Harry stands up quickly, towering over Cisco. “I’m going to get some food. Do you want to come with me?” He says it with such irritation that Cisco doesn’t even process what’s being said at first. 

“Sure?” Cisco says uncertainly. It doesn’t help that Harry is standing in his personal space, either. Cisco takes one step back. “Where are you going?” 

“Where do you think?” Harry grabs his coat from one of the abandoned chairs, pulling it on in one swift motion. He starts heading for the door without a second glance at Cisco. 

Cisco lets out a sigh and rubs his forehead. After a second, he follows after Harry. “I’ll drive.” 

*** 

Cisco groans in disgust and slight fascination as Harry downs his second Big Belly burger across the booth. “I don’t get it, dude.” He says, shaking his head. “How do you eat like this and still stay as thin as a toothpick?” 

“High metabolism fueled by spite.” Harry says easily in between bites. 

“Ha. So funny.” Cisco says. “But really, I can eat at most one-and-a-half burgers in one sitting, and that leaves me with so many regrets.” He tucks a lock of his hair behind his ear and catches when Harry’s eyes follow the action. 

Harry looks away when his eyes meet Cisco’s. “We should get back to the lab soon.” 

“Yeah,” Cisco says, “but wouldn’t it be more fun to ditch work for a little while longer?” He puts on his best puppy dog face. “There haven’t been any emergencies and I get the feeling that both of us spend way too much time cooped up in the lab. It can’t be healthy.” 

Harry considers Cisco’s words, then caves in. “Fine. I guess we can go walk around a bit.” 

Cisco grins. “You’re the greatest, Harry.” 

Harry’s face turns a little red. He picks up his trash and stands up to throw it away. Cisco does the same before heading out the door with him. He shivers a bit when he steps outside, a chill breeze lingering in the air. 

Cisco steps closer to Harry, searching for extra warmth as they wander down the sidewalk. Stores are already putting up winter holiday displays in their front windows even though it’s mid-November. Cisco stares at them as he walks by, awed by the sheer amount of detail that people put into the works. 

“Are you spending the holidays with your family?” Harry asks. 

Cisco turns to Harry, frowning a bit. “No. I’m not on the best terms with my family, and I’d rather not spend Christmas feeling utterly miserable. What are you and Jesse doing?” 

Harry considers Cisco for a moment, then shrugs. “Haven’t thought about it. But if you wanted to join us for Christmas, you’re more than welcome.” 

Cisco sidles closer to Harry, until they’re shoulder-to-shoulder. He bumps Harry with an elbow. “Is this nice Harry coming out? Because… no, it’s actually really weird.” 

Harry rolls his eyes. “Excuse me for being courteous.” 

Cisco chuckles. “Thank you. Really. I’d love to join you and Jesse. I’m sure the West’s will be throwing another Christmas party this year if that’s something you’d be into, too.” 

Harry hums to himself. “Jesse will want to go, so I guess I have no choice.” 

They hit a patch of crowd near some office buildings, people on their way out of work for lunch. Harry wraps an arm around Cisco’s waist protectively, their sides flush against one another now. Cisco inhales sharply. Harry blinks a couple times as he looks down between them. Then he abruptly lets Cisco go and takes two steps away from him. 

“Sorry.” Harry says, a slight blush appearing on his face. “It’s a habit from when my wife was alive.” 

Cisco stops, gaining him a few glares from the people in the crowd trying to get past him. Harry stops, too, avoiding eye contact. Cisco moves to grab Harry’s arm and drapes it over his shoulder. 

“You don’t have to apologize.” Cisco says. 

Harry hesitates for a second before pulling Cisco back in against him. They set off down the sidewalk again, weaving through the crowd. Harry’s fingers grasp lightly at the fabric of Cisco’s shirt. 

“You don’t talk much about her. Your wife, I mean.” Cisco says carefully. “What was she like?” 

Harry glances at Cisco before speaking. “She was an amazing woman. Patient and kind and understanding. It sometimes made me wonder why she’d agree to marry a man like me. She could’ve been with anyone she wanted to.” 

“I think you underestimate yourself.” Cisco says when it’s evident Harry won’t say anything more. “You may be a bit of a dick at times, but you’re still a good person. I can see why she loved you.” He immediately regrets saying those words as soon as they leave his mouth. 

Harry stiffens. “Cisco-” 

Cisco shrugs Harry’s arm off his shoulders, putting space between them. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry, that was such an awkward thing to say.” He can feel his face heating up. “I should get back to the lab. I forgot I needed to do something, so I’ll see you around.” 

Cisco turns around and sets off at a trot away from Harry. He ignores when Harry calls his name. Oh, he’s messed up. He should’ve kept his mouth shut. 

*** 

Cisco manages to successfully avoid Harry for approximately two-and-a-half days, which impresses him since it’d be easy to run into each other at the lab. He’s in the workshop, scribbling on the whiteboard, when Harry walks in at the end of the second day. Harry clears his throat to make his presence known. 

Cisco straightens up and puts on his best ‘I never said anything implicative of my feelings for you’ smile. “Hey, Harry. What’s up?” 

Harry walks over to the whiteboard, putting his mug of coffee down on a nearby table. “We need to talk, Cisco.” He says with a level-headed gaze. 

Cisco swallows hard. “If it’s about the comms system, I’m working on that.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” 

Cisco’s smile falls from his face. “Look, I didn’t mean anything by what I said a couple days ago. It just slipped out. Can we pretend like I never said anything embarrassing?” 

Harry opens his mouth to reply but Barry and Caitlin barge into the room. 

“We’re going to the bar and you two are coming with us.” Caitlin declares without any greeting. 

“You three go ahead.” Harry says. “I’m staying behind.” 

“No deal.” Barry says. “You’re going with us. Trust me, people are going to be too drunk to notice if you look like this earth’s Harrison Wells.” 

“Jesse-” 

“-is out with Wally right now.” Caitlin interrupts. “Come on, Harry, have some fun.” 

Cisco keeps his mouth shut through the whole ordeal, knowing how useless it is to try to argue with Barry and Caitlin when they want to go out. Harry looks over at him for help, but Cisco shrugs in response. 

Harry lets out a long-suffering sigh. “Alright. But only for a little bit.” 

Barry and Caitlin cheer. Barry grabs Cisco and Caitlin grabs Harry before dragging them out of the lab to the nearest bar. 

*** 

When Cisco had indirectly agreed to go to the bar he didn’t think he’d end up puking out his guts without even getting a third of the way into his beer. Harry is holding Cisco’s hair back while he vomits into the toilet of the tiny bathroom. Outside the closed door, he can hear the loud music and chatter of the bar. 

Cisco manages to quell his stomach for a short amount of time. “I hate vibing while drunk.” 

“You’re not drunk.” Harry says. 

“I wish I was.” Cisco says before promptly puking again. 

Harry rubs small circles on Cisco’s back with his free hand. “You’ve never mentioned this as a side-effect of your powers.” 

Cisco cough a little, his throat burning. “It’s only happened once before, so I didn’t think to mention it.” 

Harry braids Cisco’s hair back so that he can stand up to wet some paper towels. He hands them to Cisco, who accepts them graciously. Harry sits back down on the floor next to Cisco, wiping stray hairs off of Cisco’s sweaty forehead. 

“Thank you.” Cisco says, tossing the paper towels into the trash after wiping off his mouth. “You might be an asshole, but you’re a nice asshole.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense, but you’re welcome.” Harry replies. 

“It makes plenty of sense.” Cisco says, standing up slowly on wobbly legs. “Okay, you’re taking me home.” 

Harry stands up as well, supporting Cisco with an arm around his waist. “I don’t know when I ever agreed to that.” He says, but leads Cisco out of the bar after a quick goodbye with Barry and Caitlin. 

Cisco curls up in the passenger seat while Harry drives him home. He takes slow breaths as he stares out the window, blinking against the bright lights of the city at night. He turns his head to stare at Harry, and an ache rises in his chest. Cisco wishes he could capture this quiet moment between them. 

“When I said I know why she fell in love with you, I meant it.” Cisco whispers. 

Harry glances at Cisco, an unreadable expression on his face. He doesn’t reply, only keeps looking out the window while he drives. Cisco turns back to the window and stares out of it for the rest of the ride. 

*** 

Cisco spits out the last of the mouthwash, happy to be rid of the sour taste in his mouth. His throat still stings a little and his stomach is having a hard time coping with being emptied so suddenly. He’s glad to at least have gotten out of his clothes and into clean pajamas. 

Cisco makes his way to the kitchen, a little disappointed when Harry is gone. He must have left a few minutes ago when Cisco was in the bathroom. Cisco shakes his head to clear it, grabbing a glass to fill with water. 

He feels like he’s messed up big time. He should’ve kept his thoughts to himself. He could have kept pretending like nothing has changed between him and Harry. 

“Hey, do you have-” 

Cisco screams, dropping his glass of water. The cup bounces off the counter and falls to the floor, shattering. He spins around to face Harry, who’s frozen at the other end of the kitchen with a surprised look on his face. 

“What the fuck, Harry?” Cisco’s voice breaks a little and his heart is pounding. “You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were gone.” 

“I was in your laundry room putting your clothes and my jacket in the wash.” Harry replies. 

“Who the hell does laundry that quietly?” Cisco holds up his hand to silence Harry before he can speak. “I don’t wanna know. Help me clean up this glass so I don’t stab myself in the foot.” 

Harry nods and helps pick up the bigger pieces of glass so Cisco can sweep up the smaller pieces to throw in the trash. Harry follows after to mop up the water with a kitchen towel. Cisco leans on his broom, watching Harry. 

“We didn’t get to talk.” Cisco says after a moment, a bit of dread welling up in his stomach. Or maybe that’s just another urge to vomit. It’s hard to tell sometimes. 

Harry straightens up, placing the towel on the counter. “No, we didn’t.” 

Cisco’s phone dings with a notification from his meta-human tracker. He sighs, rubbing at his face when he sees the threat. “We better get back to the lab and take care of this meta-human. But afterwards, we’ll talk.” 

*** 

Cisco must be way more exhausted than he feels because it takes him a good half-hour at the lab to realize he never switched out of his pajamas. Or unbraided his hair. He shoots Harry a look from across the room. Harry shrugs apologetically, like he hadn’t noticed either the whole time they were in the car together. 

Barry’s voice comes over the comms system. “The guy escaped.” He sounds as tired as everyone is feeling. 

Caitlin is wobbling a little on her feet, so Cisco sits her down in a chair. He guesses Barry must have brought her over from the bar. “Don’t worry about it, man.” He says. “We’ll get him next time. Just get back to the lab for a rundown of what happened and then we can all go home.” 

Barry flashes into the room a few moments later. He tells the three of them what happened, and Cisco starts planning what to use against the meta-human. Barry takes Caitlin home after, leaving Cisco and Harry alone in the lab. Jesse had texted Harry that she was staying over at the West house for the night. Harry had promptly texted Joe to keep an eye on them, and Cisco couldn’t help but imagine Joe’s exasperated expression. 

Cisco wanders down the hall to the workshop. He finds himself writing down his ideas and fleshing out designs for a weapon on the whiteboard absentmindedly. 

“Do you ever sleep?” Harry asks, coming to stand next to Cisco as he looked over the board. 

“Occasionally.” Cisco answers. “I’ll probably crash on the couch here for a while before going home. You don’t have to stay up with me.” He says, noting the dark circles under Harry’s eyes. “We’ll talk in the morning.” At this point, he doesn’t think talking is the best idea. He’ll probably say more things he regrets. 

Harry eyes him a moment, then nods. “I’ll see you in the morning, Cisco.” 

“You, too, Harry.” 

*** 

Cisco sits on Harry’s bed in the lab, cradling a cup of coffee against his chest. He’d briefly gone into the workshop earlier that morning only to end up staring at the whiteboard with a blank mind. He isn’t sure if he wrote everything in gibberish the night before or if it just looks like that because he’d gotten two hours of sleep. Either way, he promptly left a minute later to grab some coffee and head to Harry and Jesse’s room. 

Jesse is still gone, but Harry is here, picking stuff up around the room. Harry glances over at Cisco and makes a face. 

“I just made that bed.” He says, throwing a shirt into the laundry basket. 

Cisco just spreads out further on the bed, burrowing into the pillows. “Too bad.” He takes a long sip of coffee. 

Harry sighs. He sits down next to Cisco, shoving him over a bit to make room for himself. Cisco rolls into Harry’s side when the bed dips with their combined weight. The two of them are quiet for a long moment. 

“I really like you, Cisco.” Harry says suddenly, looking over at Cisco with a sincere look in his eyes. 

Cisco sits up a little straighter, but doesn’t say anything. 

Harry speaks again. “I haven’t liked someone this much in a long time. And it’s kind of terrifying. I told myself I wouldn’t get attached to anyone on Earth-1 but everyone made that difficult. Especially you.” 

Cisco’s heart is beating harder than it ever has. He sets his coffee down on the ground before turning back to Harry. “I like you, too, Harry. A lot.” 

Harry looks relieved. “This relationship will take a lot of work. We’re not from the same earth and anything could change at the drop of a hat.” 

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Cisco replies honestly. “I’d rather be with you than spare myself any future pain.” 

Harry reaches out tentatively, laying a warm hand on Cisco’s neck, his thumb running across Cisco’s jaw lightly. Cisco puts his hand on top of Harry’s, intertwining their fingers. Cisco inhales once before leaning in, kissing Harry tenderly. Harry kisses him back, hesitant at first, then deepens the kiss, pulling Cisco closer to him. 

Cisco shifts over, moving to straddle Harry. Harry grips the side of Cisco’s thigh with his free hand and Cisco moans quietly. They stay like that, fitting together naturally, until Cisco pulls away to catch his breath. 

“That was-” Harry begins. 

“-good. Really good.” Cisco finishes, huffing out a laugh. 

Harry chuckles, bringing Cisco back in for a short kiss. “Really good.” He repeats, lips brushing against Cisco’s. 

Cisco’s phone goes off with a meta-human notification. He checks it, along with a text from Barry asking where he and Harry are. It seems like everything’s only just beginning. 

“You ready to take this on together?” Cisco asks. 

Harry looks at him with affection, fingers finding their way into Cisco’s hair. “Yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://kitty-514.tumblr.com)  
>  Feel free to come chat with me about anything


End file.
